Generally, high voltage drivers include a high-side circuit and a low-side circuit. In one example, the high-side circuit is a PMOS transistor. In some particular examples, a PMOS transistor includes a gate (with a thin oxide (e.g., 150 nm) that is susceptible to gate oxide over stress from, for example, too much voltage applied to the gate.